Cryo-Yeti
225px |strength = 3 |health = 4 |cost = 5 |set = Galactic |rarity = Legendary |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pet Monster Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or Zombie is frozen. When played: Freeze a Plant. |flavor text = Freezing Plants in the far reaches of Space is not what he'd imagined he'd spend his life doing. But as the old Yeti saying goes, "When life hands you snow, you make snow cones."}} Cryo-Yeti is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 5 to play and has 3 /4 . He has the Gravestone trait, and his ability gives him +2 /+2 every time a plant or zombie receives the Freeze effect and gives a selected plant the Freeze effect when he is played. His closest plant counterpart is Snowdrop. Origins His appearance is based on Mr. Freeze, an ice themed villain in the Batman universe who wears a similar suit. His description makes a reference to the proverbial phrase, "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade," which is used to encourage optimism in the face of misfortune. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Pet Monster Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Abilities:' This gets +2 /+2 when a Plant or Zombie is frozen. When played: Freeze a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary Card description Freezing Plants in the far reaches of Space is not what he'd imagined he'd spend his life doing. But as the old Yeti saying goes, "When life hands you snow, you make snow cones." Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Update 1.22.12 *Name change: Cryo Yeti → Cryo-Yeti Update 1.30.4 * Strategies With This zombie is really useful in Freezing decks, as he gets greatly boosted by every plant frozen. Also, he starts off strong, with a 5 /6 zombie that can be boosted further and a frozen plant for 5 , and thanks to his Gravestone trait, you can Freeze a plant after your opponent plays their cards, allowng you to control them more easily, and give him a small initial boost with Headstone Carver for an even stronger start. (This also makes him immune to most removal cards for a turn.) He can also counter plant Freezing decks to some degree, although there are several ways such decks can get past him easily. Activating Cryo-Yeti's Freezing ability is crucial as he needs a +2 /+2 boost from the start to get himself going, so you should never play him if there are no plants on the field. And on top of that, you have to pack lots of Freezing cards for him to truly differentiate; if your only objective is to Freeze a plant, Frosty Mustache or even Ice Pirate are better options. This zombie is the best as , mainly due to his signature superpower, Frozen Tundra, as it can Freeze all plants on all ground lanes, which can give this zombie a massive boost if there are more plants on ground lanes. He could also use Cryo-Yeti with Zookeeper to activate his ability and Cat Lady to boost her up since he is also a pet zombie, but there are better pets to use if Brain Freeze isn't going for a freezing deck. All Sneaky Heroes have access to Unthawed Viking and Swabbie (which costs 0 brains and can be used for Pirate Evolution), allowing all plants on board to be frozen and giving the Yeti a massice boost. He can also be used well as Huge-Gigantacus, as his superpower, Ice Moon, can give him a maximum of +4 /+4 , on top of Freezing all plants on his lane and giving him the Strikethrough trait. Against Not only does this zombie Freeze a plant upon being played, he gets stronger and stronger for each plant frozen; since your opponent will most likely run a Freezing deck, Cryo-Yeti will accumulate lots of strength and health if poorly dealt with. You should be extra careful if you are running a Freezing deck yourself as Cryo-Yeti will get boosted for zombies frozen as well. is the more effective counter against him since it is cheap and can destroy him on the turn he is played, prevent Cryo-Yeti from even Freezing a plant. If you don't have Grave Buster, other instant-kills like Shamrocket, , and will also do the job. If you are using a Freezing deck, you should be able to use Winter Squash. Or, you can Bounce this zombie to make your opponent lose tempo, although there is the Freezing ability to worry about later. Gallery CryoYetiNewStat.jpg|Cryo-Yeti's statistics Cryoyeticard.png|Cryo-Yeti's card CryoYetiGrayedOutCard.png|Cryo-Yeti's grayed out card CryoYetiCardImage.png|Cryo-Yeti's card image CyroYetiAbility.PNG|Cryo-Yeti activating his ability Ice shard.png|Cryo-Yeti attacking CryoYetiDestroyed.png|Cryo-Yeti destroyed Frozen Cyro Yeti.png|Cryo-Yeti frozen CryoShielded.jpg|Cryo-Yeti shielded CryoYeti Frenzy.png|Cryo-Yeti with the Frenzy trait Strikethrough Cryo Yeti.png|Cryo-Yeti with the Strikethrough trait CryoYetiHealthAttack.png|Cryo-Yeti while Pecanolith is on the field Giant cryo yeti.jpg|Gigantic-Cryo Yeti due to a glitch 2 traits CryoYeti.jpg|Cryo-Yeti with a star icon on his strength ShrunkenCryoYeti.jpg|Cryo-Yeti shrunken by CyroYetiRockWall.jpg|Rock Wall being played on Cryo-Yeti CryoBarrel.jpg|Barrel of Barrels being played on Cyro-Yeti cryoftcarrrrd.jpg|Cryo-Yeti being the featured card on the menu for the August 27th, 2017 Cyro yeti on MP background.png|Cryo-Yeti on the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Old 12E5ED4B-FA7D-425C-B0C6-FE0634384E41.png|Cryo-Yeti's statistics CryoYetiStat.jpg|Cryo-Yeti's statistics Category:Pet cards Category:Monster cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Freezing cards Category:Gravestone cards Category:Immobilizing zombies